Babysitting Jackson
by reidbetweentheelines
Summary: Kurt and Blaine babysit five year old Jackson. This is a one-shot set in the Home with the Hudmel's verse, though it is not necessary to read it first.


**AN: Here is the one shot with Blaine and Kurt babysitting Jackson! This is set in the **_**Home with the Hudmel **_**verse. It's not necessary to have read it but if you want to know how Blaine and Kurt met Jackson I would suggest you do : ) otherwise you don't need to read it first. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me **

**Babysitting, May 15th**:

"Kurt, hurry up your hair looks fine!" Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed waiting for him to get out of the bathroom so they could begin the 2 hour drive to Lima.

"You can't rush perfection Blaine." Kurt huffed as he finally exited the bathroom, hair perfectly coifed and immaculately dressed.

"He is five Kurt, and you are prefect." Blaine stood so he could wrap his arms around Kurt who smiled at the compliment.

"And you are a huge sap." Kurt tapped Blaine's nose with his finger but made no signs of moving from Blaine's arms.

"But you love it." Blaine said with a cheesy grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes, I do." He brought his lips to Blaine, kissing him before pulling back and taking his hand so they could leave the dorm. "Now let's go babysit the world's most adorable five year old!"

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt stood outside of a small house having already rang the doorbell, they could hear footsteps inside and the door opened.<p>

"Hello! Come on in." Clarissa held the door opened and let Blaine and Kurt enter. They both glanced around nervously, taking in the quaint little home. There were family pictures on the walls and pictures of Jackson as a baby.

"Jackson! Guess who is here?" Clarissa called into the house. "He hasn't stopped talking about you too since the zoo incident." A split second later, the sound of little footsteps echoed through the house.

"Kurt! Blaine!" Jackson ran straight for them and grabbed onto both of their legs. They both held onto each other's arms to avoid being knocked over.

"Whoa there buddy. Don't take out your babysitters." A tall man with Jackson's eyes followed his son down the hall. He paused to ruffle his hair before addressing Kurt and Blaine.

"It's nice to meet you boys, I'm Aaron." He held out his hand which Blaine shook first. "I'm Blaine and this is Kurt."

"Daddy, Mommy can I show them my room now? Please?" Jackson asked bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Sure sweetie, but don't you want to say good bye to us first?" Clarissa knelt so she was eye level with Jackson who threw is arms around her neck. "Bye mommy" he let go and hugged his dad's legs before grabbing both Kurt and Blaine's hands, dragging them towards the stairs.

"Whoa, hang on a second Jackson." Kurt stopped when he heard Clarissa's voice. Both he and Blaine paused in front of the stairs forcing Jackson to stop moving. Both Clarissa and Phil were smiling at their son's enthusiasm.

"You have my number but I left a list of other numbers on the counter along with the name of the restaurant. There are frozen pizzas in the freezer but feel free to make anything you'd like." Clarissa explained. "We should be back before midnight."

"Be good Jackson" Phil added smiling at his son.

"I will. Bye mommy, bye daddy." Jackson turned and began towing Blaine and Kurt with him.

"Bye guys. And thank you again Kurt, Blaine." Phil said grabbing his coat.

"No problem, have fun!" Blaine managed to say before the front door closed and Jackson demanded their attention.

"Come on, come on, come one!" Jackson cheered tugging at their arms.

"Alright Jackson," Kurt laughed, "lead the way."

* * *

><p>"He is so adorable" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Kurt turned to smile at Blaine before looking back to where Jackson was concentrated on a puzzle in front of him.<p>

"Kurt can you help me?" Jackson asked. His face scrunched as he tried to put the puzzle together.

"Sure buddy." Kurt moved from his spot next to Blaine over to the small table where the puzzle pieces were strewn. Kurt helped Jackson fit two pieces together before looking over his shoulder as Blaine who was staring at him. Kurt automatically noticed the love struck gaze that was focused on him and Kurt could only imagine what his face looked like. "Are you just going to sit there or would you like to help us?"

Blaine rolled his eyes before moving so he was sitting in between Jackson and Kurt. The little boy was bent forward on his elbows staring at the puzzle in concentration.

Twenty minutes later the three boys sat back and looked at the completed puzzle in front of them.

"Good job Jackson." Blaine said a goofy smile on his face, he raised his hand and Jackson gave in him a high-five, giddy with excitement at his accomplishment.

"Alright you too silly boys, why don't we go downstairs and get some dinner. I can already hear both of your stomach's growling." Kurt said standing and straightening his clothes.

Blaine pretended to look horrified and offended; he looked over to Jackson who copied his facial expressions. "Jackson, Kurt just said we were silly."

Jackson let his mouth fall open with a pop, though he really didn't understand why that was a bad thing it was fun to copy the older boy. "He did?" He asked, his little voice rising.

"He did" Blaine replied in disbelief. Kurt looked down at them both like they were crazy. "What should we do about that Jackson?"

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows as he thought, then his little face lit up, "We should tickle him!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt who was slowly backing away with his arms raised, "Blaine Anderson. Do not even think about it." He said in warning.

Blaine gave him a mischievous grin before turning to Jackson who seemed to be waiting. "Should we get him Jackson?"

The boy nodded, his curls falling around his face before he leaped up and ran after Kurt who bolted out of the room and down stairs.

Blaine jumped up and ran after them, laughing as he heard Jackson chasing after his boyfriend. By the time he made it downstairs Kurt was on one side of the kitchen island and Jackson was on the other. Blaine leaned over and whispered into his ear. Jackson smiled before moving around the island towards Kurt who had nowhere to move but towards Blaine.

Kurt looked between the two boys that were advancing on him from both sides. "Blaine if you know what is good for you, stop moving."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the empty threat before darting forward and grabbing Kurt around the waist. Blaine held Kurt's back to his chest, arms wound tightly around his waist.

Jackson rushed forward and tickled Kurt's sides yelling "tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Kurt squirmed in Blaine's arms giggling before he was finally able to speak, "Okay…stop, stop." Jackson backed away from him grinning from ear to ear. Kurt had collapsed back into Blaine's chest, his heart racing.

"Blaine Anderson I am so getting you back for this." Kurt grumbled, but made no effort to move from the warm embrace.

Kurt felt Blaine's laughter against his back, "Me? What about Jackson? He was the one that tickled you, I mainly held you in my arms." Blaine said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled when Jackson laughed. "Jackson was influenced by your irresistible charm. He has no fault in the mater, right Jackson?"

Though Jackson didn't understand half of what Kurt had just said he nodded along eagerly.

"See Blaine, now if you will excuse me," Kurt detached Blaine's arms from his waist, "I need to make this innocent little boy some dinner."

Kurt picked Jackson up and set him on one of the bar stools before moving towards the pantry. "Jackson is there anything you want for dinner?" he asked, looking over the food.

"Mac and cheese!" Jackson shouted bouncing up and down.

"You know that's right." Blaine laughed and fist bumped Jackson who giggled.

Kurt grabbed a box of noodles, "Really Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged, "It's all part of the irresistible charm."

Kurt rolled his eyes and set about making macaroni and cheese. Ten minutes later the three of them were sitting around the small kitchen table. Jackson was shoving his face with the pasta while Blaine and Kurt looked on.

"What do you want to do now Jackson?" Blaine asked as he stood in front of the sink washing their dishes.

After a few seconds of silence Blaine looked over to where Kurt was whispering something into Jackson's ear as the five-year old nodded.

"What are you telling him?" Blaine asked cautiously raising an eyebrow as he dried his hands on the kitchen towel.

"Oh nothing," Kurt replied leaning against the counter.

"Right" Blaine drawled narrowing his eyes. "So Jackson, what do you want to do now?"

"Can we watch the _Lion King_?" Jackson asked looking between Kurt and Blaine who were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen.

"Sure we can. In fact I'm pretty sure that it's one of our favorite movies." Kurt pushed himself off the counter and walked towards Jackson who was standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Really? It's my favorite movie too!" Jackson said failing his arms around.

"Blaine I think I saw some popcorn in the pantry, why don't you grab a bag." Kurt suggested, winking at Jackson who beamed back trying to wink in return.

Blaine went over to the pantry and looked around for the popcorn, he was too absorbed in the task to hear the quiet footsteps moving towards him.

Kurt and Jackson paused beside the open pantry door, and Kurt nodded at Jackson who ran forward and latched his little fingers into Blaine's side yelling "tickle, tickle!"

"What?" Blaine shrieked squirming from the touch, "Shi-" Kurt quickly placed his hand over Blaine's mouth so Jackson wouldn't hear the curse word.

Jackson let go of Blaine and ran back to the center of the kitchen where he doubled over, his little laugh filling the room.

"I hate you" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hand.

"What was that sweetie?" Kurt smiled, removing his hand from Blaine's mouth.

"I said, I hate you." Blaine narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

Kurt smirked back. "No you don't, you love me" He chimed, "besides revenge is a bit-" This time it was Blaine who cut Kurt off. He laughed and grabbed Blaine's hand from his face, intertwining their fingers as they followed Jackson into the living room.

The little boy went over to the TV and started the movie with ease. He ran over to the couch and crawled across Blaine's lap and squeezed himself into the small gap between Kurt and Blaine.

They both shifted to the side so Jackson had more room to sit between them. By the end of the movie Jackson had fallen asleep on Blaine's shoulder.

"We should probably put him in bed" Kurt silently turned off the TV as Blaine nodded in agreement before taking the sleeping boys in his arms.

Kurt followed them up the stairs back to Jackson's room, the puzzle still sitting on the small table. Kurt helped a drowsy Jackson into his pajamas, before tucking him into bed. Both boys patted the sleeping boy's head and murmured goodnight before walking back down to the living room.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down on the couch so his back was against the armrest and Kurt settled between his legs, resting back against Blaine's chest. A welcome silence enveloped them; Blaine would occasionally lean down to kiss Kurt's temple and Kurt played with Blaine's hands that were intertwined with his own.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt turned in the curly boy's arms so he could look at him. "You want kid's right? Not now, obviously. But someday."

Blaine leaned down and kissed his nose, "Of course I do. I want everything with you. The home with our wedding photos on the wall next to the baby photos of our son and daughter. The lemonade stands in the summer. The late night snacks of hot chocolate and peanut butter sandwiches. The fluffy puppy that we buy them because we can't stand to see their little faces disappointed. And some day, we will be there when they bring their own kids home from the hospital."

Kurt smiled at the thought of that life with Blaine. "Why don't we just focus on getting through graduation and college before we starting tackling those big plans you have."

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, kissing his cheek, "Alright, but someday?"

"Someday"

The two boys stayed cuddled on the couch, dreaming of the future, as Jackson slept soundly upstairs.

**AN: So, this was really fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave me a review and let me know that you thought!**

**Also, now that **_**Home with the Hudmels**_** is finished I have started a new story called **_**Love in the Air.**_

**:)**


End file.
